


Что за херня?

by Tinumbra



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Billy Hargrove, Gen, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Билли очнулся в доме Байерсов в полном одиночестве, растерянный и злой как собака.





	Что за херня?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What The Fuck?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648675) by [lapits (nadagio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadagio/pseuds/lapits). 



Били лежал навзничь на полу, но тут его губы дёрнулись, тело напряглось, и, поморщившись, он чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза. Было темно. Голова раскалывалась, во рту пересохло.  
Похмелье? Почему он, блядь, на полу?  
— Какого…? — прохрипел Билли, медленно огляделся и простонал: — О, ч-чёрт…  
Это не его дом — Байерсов. Повсюду на стенах развешаны бумажки, какая-то ебучая инсталляция. Ни души вокруг, и тихо как в гробу.  
Ну всё, Макс хана. Он своими руками свернёт ей шею — сразу после того, как разделается с Харрингтоном и со сраным Лукасом, которые втянули её в эту лажу.  
Он с трудом совладал со своими вялыми конечностями и медленно, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Осторожно потрогал лицо, нащупал багровеющие синяки — подарочек от Харрингтона, и испустил ещё один протяжный стон.  
— Ма-акс! — заорал он, ковыляя в глубину дома. Ебучая инсталляция продолжалась в коридоре, заворачивая в каждую попадавшуюся на пути комнату. — Что за бред?  
Серьёзно, что это за стрёмные каракули? Где, бля, Макс? И где, чёрт подери, люди, которые должны тут жить?  
— МАКС!  
Как и следовало ожидать, ответа не последовало. Билли был один. Он упустил Макс — снова! — потому что сучка вколола ему снотворное и сбежала оравой малолетних психопатов.  
— КАКОГО ХУЯ!? — взревел он и от души врезал ногой по стене, но сильно легче от этого не стало.  
Они что, типа банда? Макс вступила в банду? «Король» Стив Харрингтон — предводитель банды двенадцатилетних козявок, которые носятся по округе с битами, нашпигованными гвоздями, и шприцами со снотворным? Чтобы… что? Забираться в чужие дома и обклеивать их дерьмовыми рисунками? Что это, блядь, за банда такая?!  
Лицо жутко болело. Он чувствовал себя побитым и, потратив несколько часов на поиски Макс, так и не вернул её домой. Билли понятия не имел, куда она направилась, и теперь хер найдёт её до наступления утра. Отец будет в ярости. И, естественно, обвинит во всём Билли. Зашибись!  
Войдя в кухню, он споткнулся о разбросанные по полу разномастные банки и контейнеры с едой — что за...? — и потянулся к холодильнику в надежде найти там пиво. Думать обо всем этом на трезвую голову было уже нереально.  
Только вот когда он открыл дверцу, то там, сука, оказались вовсе не освежительные напитки, конечно, нет! Вместо этого ему в руки упала невъебически здоровенная, завёрнутая в одеяло, холодная и склизкая туша.  
Билли с воплем отскочил, выпустив из рук эту срань, и она с чавкающим звуком шлёпнулась на пол.  
Он уставился на неё. Потрогал носком ботинка. Сранина колыхнулась и затихла. Похоже, она была мёртвой — если четырёхлапое тело с бутоном вместо морды вообще когда-нибудь жило.  
— Какого. Блядь. Хрена. — Билли ошарашено потряс головой. — Что это за немыслимая хуета!?  
Он попятился.  
Надо позвонить в полицию, сказать, что Харрингтон похитил его сводную сестру, накачал его наркотой и оставил без сознания в разгромленном доме наедине с дохлым пришельцем. Или умело сделанным чучелом... Он сделал ещё пару шагов назад, выглянул в коридор и обнаружил, что телефон кто-то выдрал из стены, оставив валяться на полу. Так что нет, никуда Билли сегодня не позвонит.  
Всё, осточертела эта дичь! Нахер всё. Он просто поедет домой, получит по шее от отца, и пусть мудак сам отправляет полицию в погоню за своей малолетней уголовницей.  
Билли вывалился из дома. Мало того, что рожу разнесло от побоев, еще немного — и разнесло бы голову, от ярости.  
И тут он увидел, что они забрали его «Камаро». ЕГО! СУКА! «КАМАРО»!  
На его истошный вопль откликнулись все собаки в округе. Через несколько долгих минут непрерывных, конкретных и чрезвычайно подробных угроз и обещаний Билли проорал финальное: «Что за херня!?» в адрес Бога или что там за двинутый уёбок, кто заправляет его судьбой.  
За неимением других вариантов, Билли пошёл домой пешком. Он убьёт их всех. А если на машине появится хоть одна царапина, то воскресит их и убьёт снова — только гораздо медленнее.  
Поганый, злоебучий городишко, полный ебанутых извращенцев. Что за херня.


End file.
